When the wind blows
by Megalograptus
Summary: The wind has always been Jacks best friend for as long as he can remember it has been the only one to look out for him and take him where he wanted to go, but there was one time it blew him somewhere he hadn't asked to go and then it abandoned him there with a scrawny Viking and a overgrown lizard. (Set after the event of both films, Hiccup/Jack pairing implied, no slash)
1. Chapter 1

When the wind blows 

Chapter 1: Unintended consequences.

Summary: The wind has always been Jacks best friend for as long as he can remember it has been the only one to look out for him and take him where he wanted to go, but there was one time it blew him somewhere he hadn't asked to go and then it abandoned him there with a scrawny Viking and a overgrown lizard. (Set after the event of both films, Hiccup/Jack pairing implied, no slash)

...

Jack was angry, he had been made a guardian six months ago and since then had gotten believers all over the world, he could feel the power that gave him and he respected the duty that came with that power. He would protect the children of earth with everything he had so why was it that he was still treated like a bothersome, irritating mischief maker by his fellow guardians?

Jack had visited the pole several hours ago for his monthly check in with the guardians, arriving a little late due to a patch of unfrozen ground that he had spotted in Norway, seeing the disappointed looks on the children's faces he just couldn't resist the temptation to swoop down on the sparsely wooded area and create some frost, freeze a few ponds and start a snow ball fight. He created a few clouds that would ensure a small but steady snow fall over the area so it would ready the next day for an huge snowball fight of epic proportions that the children would remember for years to come. He would see to that once he got back from North's workshop, realising that he was several hours late already he set off for the north pole, with the wind pushing him along as fast as it could he would be there in mere minuets.

Arriving at the workshop he was confronted with a very annoyed tooth fairy "Jack WHERE have you been, we've been worried sick, we thought that something had happened to you, do you know how late you are?" exclaimed a clearly agitated tooth.

"cool you're jets Sheila, frostbite here was probably just too busy causing a blizzard somewhere warm and tropical to see to unimportant guardian business" sneered Bunny sarcastically.

"Bunny enough" called North expertly calling the guardians to his leadership "Jack you need to be more punctual with these meetings they may seem _unimportant_" he said copying Bunny's accent "but they are in place for good reason" stated the old saint.

"Yea" piped up Jack nervously running a hand over the back of his neck and putting his staff on his shoulder "but you know me and rules North we don't quite get along so well" he said returning Bunny's sneer as he hopped lightly onto the control console for the globe careful not to step on any buttons. "And besides, I'm here now so can we just get this over and done with I've got a snowball fight to get back to" stated Jack.

The meeting had continued with that tone as each guardian talked a bit about how they where each getting on. When it came to sandy's turn he displayed a rapid series of pictograms above his head that the other four assumed where the various dreams he had created lately but none of them really understood what he was saying, but still he was smiling and seemed happy so they all smiled back and nodded along, North cut him off with "Good, excellent work sandy". Tooth talked animatedly about all of the new teeth she had collected and lamented receiving more than a few that had cavities in them lately, she then started going on about an idea to get her fairies to brush the teeth of sleeping children who often forgot or ate too many sweets. At this North stopped her with an amused expression on his face saying "Tooth you over think way too much, fairies are hard worked as is, plus you know you can't do that you would be interfering with free will" exclaimed North in his thick accent. "I know" sighed tooth "but it is just so heartbreaking when I see some of these poor damaged teeth" she said turning back to her mini fairies and started snapping out instructions to which they looked relieved at not having to brush teeth as well as collect them.

Bunny had no news to report as he had done planting his egg flowers for next Easter and was taking a well deserved break as he put it, to which Jack snorted in derision and Sandy rolled his eyes. Tooth was too busy dealing out instructions to have paid attention to that comment for which Bunny was entirely grateful he didn't need another lecture about how some of them worked pretty much every day and night of the year whereas he only worked a week at most and shouldn't complain about his workload.

North then stood from his chair as he had been waiting for his moment to take the spotlight "CHRISTMAS!" He bellowed loudly with a throaty chuckle as everyone jumped slightly "is in two months from today and I have been upping production on the new robot dinosaurs…" North started rambling on excitedly about his huge range of toys and how it would be a Christmas that no one would forget, after half an hour of this Tooth had turned back to her fairies and Sandy was snoring lightly whilst hovering several inches above the rich red carpet. Bunny was nodding off in a chair across from North and jerking back to alertness every few minutes when north shouted something excitedly in Russian. Jack had lost all interest and had decided to pull a prank on Phil "hehe that poor yeti isn't going to know what hit him" he whispered to himself as he surreptitiously iced over a set of stairs leading to the lower levels of the workshop where he could see the yeti slowly making his way towards.

Phil had been having a miserable day; he'd had to rescue an elf this morning from one of the machines in the workshop which had resulted in a small explosion destroying a large batch of toys he growled at the elf angrily which returned an apologetic smile, he dropped it and made a mental note to complain to North about the little useless creatures again. He had Bob and Adam two other yetis in the workshop search the broken wreckage for anything salvageable, Phil then grabbed a box of newly completed toys off a workbench that North had wanted to inspect once completed and made his way towards the globe control room where he knew North was with the other guardians.

He had wanted to avoid them until they left especially the ice boy, what was his name again pondered Phil, as he walked towards the steps. The boy always managed to cause some sort of trouble even when Phil had to repeatedly stop him from getting in and causing mischief before he became a guardian. As Phil climbed the stairs he saw no sight of the boy and relaxed slightly which he instantly regretted. Suddenly feeling cold smooth ice under his feet Phil reached out for the banister grasping it just as his feet slipped from under him and he went down face first onto the steps the box of toys fell from his arms and went spiralling down the stairs to smash to pieces at the bottom. Phil pulled himself back to his feet crunching the ice under his angry stamps, he glanced down at the broken toys and then looked determinedly at the top of the stairs where several shocked faces, and one grinning one, had appeared. Phil snapped, he glared at the teen and continued to make his way up the stairs bringing each foot down with huge force on each step.

With shattering ice and hearing wooden floorboards creak in protest under the enraged yeti the guardians all backed up and glared accusingly at Jack who grinned back sheepishly. "Phil are you ok" questioned North the yeti growled something back that only North seemed to understand. North then turned on Jack "Jack how could you do this? We are so close to Christmas you know we cannot afford setbacks like this!" asked a clearly angry North

"it was just a prank North" explained Jack nervously looking at the yeti who had yet to reach the top of the stairs.

"What did you expect" said Bunny casually "I told you he couldn't be trusted, you shouldn't have let him in here so close to Christmas we should all know by now that the kid loves to screw things up"

"I'm sorry North I didn't mean…." Jack tried to explain however North cut him off

"go"

"What?" asked a clearly upset Jack

"Just go Jack, Bunny is right you can't be here just now, and I think Phil wants your head after that so go before he gets here" said North. Jack looked at him with a pained expression, Tooth tried to reach for him saying "No don't go, please" but without saying another work he flew off though the hole in the ceiling; calling to the wind he left the pole for warmer climates. Sandy tugged on North's trouser leg forming a picture of a snowflake and then a picture of children throwing snowballs, the vast man nodded in understanding sighing he said "I know that pranks and fun is who he is and we can't change that and I wouldn't want to but he has to learn there is time and place for everything". North then turned to help calm a still very angry yeti that finally reached the top of the stairs.

So that was why Jack was angrily pacing at night about on top of a pyramid in Egypt, Jack didn't like hot climates but it was the last place anyone would think to look for him and he didn't want to talk to tooth right now, as he was sure she would try to find him and persuade him to go back and apologise. Jack's bad mood had started to lower the temperature in the area below their usual nightly norms out here in the desert, Jack had only been here once before in his long life and that had been during the day and although he couldn't actually melt he had felt very close to it then, the wind had to save him. He glanced up and smiled as the wind reassuringly tousled his white hair, "let's have some fun shall we" he said to the wind. When no answer was forthcoming he raised his staff and brought it down on the pyramid before his feet sending frost spiralling in all directions. Jack giggled waving his staff in the air he brought down cold moist air from the atmosphere and made it colder, he was going to make it snow over the pyramids in the middle of summer. He knew he was going to get in trouble for this one but at that moment he really did not care.

After several hours of snow fall Jack borrowed a piece of wood from a nearby village, he added some ice to one side and then went sledding down the side of a frozen pyramid. Jack wasn't sure which one it was he had only heard of these things from one of Jamie's books back in Burgess. Jamie had been shocked when he found out that Jack couldn't read and had been determined to teach his friend and teach him about science and maths. Jack laughed at the memory he had liked science it made sense of a lot of the things he had seen in his life but he hated maths with a passion, to the point where he had frozen one of Jamie's math books to the wall in his bedroom.

Deciding that he had enough with the pyramids and that he was probably in enough trouble as it was Jack flew back to the top after a fantastic hour of sledding. Jack called to the wind "HEY WIND!" the wind started to blow at him in acknowledgment "TAKE ME HOME" he shouted with joy as the wind picked him up and threw him at the clouds. Jack immediately noticed that something was wrong, the wind was hard and biting and it smelled funny as though it had more power than usual. Jack tried to break its grip on him only to find out that he couldn't move. Jack started to panic as he was still moving upwards he didn't know if it was going to push him into outer space. "HEY WIND, STOP! WHATS THE DEAL!" Jack screamed as a star in front of him started to brighten, "That's not right" he said as the light became blinding. As the light cleared from Jack's vision he saw he was hurtling headfirst towards a forest floor just as all of his energy left him and he passed out.

...

Hiccup was out flying with toothless he was determined that today they would be able to do the trick they had been practicing for several weeks now, Hiccup just had to jump out of the saddle as toothless approached a sea arch run across the top and then meet toothless on the other side landing back in the saddle. Over the past few weeks everything that could go wrong with the trick had pretty much gone wrong, "This time bud, come on lets do it" said hiccup standing up in the saddle getting ready for the stunt. Toothless lined up with the arch and powered forwards, Hiccup jumped and ran and jumped again trusting toothless to catch him. "YESSS" shouted hiccup in victory as he landed awkwardly back in the saddle and slotting his prosthetic back in it's stirrup. "We can show that one to the others tomorrow" Hiccup stated happily, Toothless shook his head amused by his humans antics "Time to go home I think bud its getting pretty late" Toothless nodded in agreement and turned heading back towards the village.

Several minutes later they were drifting casually above the island when a noiseless flash of light lit up the sky making them both jump and become immediately alert "What was that?" asked hiccup slowly only to get a slap from one of Toothles's ears as if to say how should I know? Then they both saw a distant figure drop from the clouds, it seemed to struggle for a minute and then go limp plummeting towards the forest canopy below. "Lets go Toothless" said hiccup urgently as toothless put more power into his flight aiming to intercept whatever it was that had just appeared above the Island. As they got closer hiccup saw that it was a person with a shocking head of white hair, toothless swooped and caught the figure in his front claws seconds before he was skewered on a tree "Lets get it to the ground and see what we've got eh Toothless" asked Hiccup. With that Toothless searched for a good place to land, spotting the cavern where he and Hiccup first met he set down there gently releasing the person before hopping aside and allowing hiccup to climb off him and rush over to inspect the boy.

Hiccup pushed the boy over so he was lying on his back and studied him, the boy was about the same age as hiccup with incredible pale and smooth skin. Hiccups first impressions was someone who was rich and spent most of their time indoors having no calluses or tan like himself who, like most everyone in his village, spent most of his time outdoors. The boy was also wearing some incredibly fine woven cloth on his torso but had tight fitting leather trousers on and no foot wear. Hiccup could see no outward sign for his unconscious state, he was breathing but had no bruises or lumps he could see. He quickly ran his hands over the boy's limbs and chest, blushing slightly as he did, to check for broken bones but found none although his skin was freezing to touch. Knowing the boy was probably suffering from the cold and knowing how serious that could get, hey this is berk most people here suffer from permanent frostbite, he turned to toothless "Hey bud, do you think you could light a fire for me and keep him warm?" Hiccup asked as Toothless sat on his hind legs he made a cooing noise and spat fire at the ground between them. "Thanks Toothless, I'm going to get us some fire wood and something to cover him with" Hiccup stated gesturing at the strange boy before turning and leaving the cavern.

...

Yay first chapter finished hope you like it! Any and all feedback is greatly appreciated THANK YOU!


	2. Chapter 2

When the wind blows

A/N: WooHoo Another chapter done, and rather quickly at that (don't expect all chapters this quickly!) Thank you to those who have already reviewed and/or favourite, more reviews are greatly appreciated.

**hijack fangirl3: **There is a Hiccup/Jack pairing I'm still not sure how far I'm going to take it as I'm not great at writing romance/ fluff but you will have to wait and see :b

Chapter 2: Confused Meetings

Jack was aching all over, his back hurt, his arms and legs hurt, he could even feel his hair hurting all the way down to the roots he didn't even think that was possible. Jack opened his eyes to see bright blue sky above him, he felt hot, really hot. Jack was covered with some kind of moss and leaves and there was a fire burning uncomfortably close to his side making him sweat. He tried to stand up, but upon finding his hands and ankles tied, only managed to struggle into a sitting position. There was suddenly a very ominous growling noise coming from behind him, Jack slowly turned his head coming nose to nose with a very large black lizard with startling green eyes. Jack felt fear for the first time since pitch, sure he was immortal but he didn't think he could survive having his head bitten off. "Nice lizard" said Jack nervously as said lizard walked slowly around to his side it put one of its claws on his chest and forced him to lie down again. Jack looked up incredulously at the reptile noticing that it was wearing a saddle between its wings as well as some mechanism attached to a strangely shaped stirrup that was leading down its side where it disappeared out of view.

The dragon, as Jack suddenly realised that's what it was, looked up from his captive to the sound of rustling bushes nearby. "Hey toothless" called the stranger who came to a stop just out of Jack's view "Why are you standing on the boy's chest?" asked an unusual voice.

"Hey kid would you mind getting your trained lizard off me" gasped Jack who was going dizzy from lack of oxygen. "Oh finally, sleeping beauty awakes!" said the stranger walking forwards with a weird clicking noise on the stone floor. "My names Hiccup" he said shooing toothless away from the captive boy. "Jack" stated the white haired teen "I'd shake your hand but…" said jack gesturing with his tied hands as he sat up again and tried to shuffle away from the fire only to be stopped again by a growing dragon. "Easy toothless" said hiccup petting the dragons nose "sorry about that" Hiccup told Jack gesturing at the bindings "but until I know who you are and where you came from I'd rather err on the side of caution" he said dropping a pile of wood next to the fire.

As hiccup walked Jack noticed the clicking noise again and looked down to see that Hiccup had a metal leg. This shocked Jack into forgetting what he was going to say before remembering "erm T-Thanks for the fire hiccup but I'm a bit too hot now, mind if I move away a bit or is your lizard going to eat me if I do" Jack stammered glancing at the large reptile.

"Sure" Chuckled Hiccup as he moved to pull toothless out of the way so jack could shuffle closer to one of the nice cold walls surrounding the cavern. Resting his head on the rock for a minute to cool himself down, Jack then turned back to hiccup who had sat down by the fire with his back resting against toothless. The lizard had lain down and closed his eyes purring softly under Hiccups massaging hand that was stroking the dragon's neck and shoulders. "So are you going to tell me exactly who you are and where you came from?" asked Hiccup

"It might help me if I knew where I was?" asked Jack in return "hey where's my staff?" Jack asked suddenly noticing its absence "What staff?" inquired Hiccup with a frown

"a long stick looks kinda like a Sheppard's crook" said Jack who was trying to gesture with his tied hands making Hiccup laugh at the movements which almost toppled Jack onto his side "this isn't funny" said an angry Jack "I need to get that staff back". Jack was starting to become agitated he only really felt safe when he had his staff in his hands. "I haven't seen it" explained Hiccup "But you might have dropped it in the forest where you appeared, if you answer my questions I'll take you back to look for it" offered hiccup

"Ok" said Jack "what do you want to know?"

"Who are you, where do you come from and what are you doing here? You're on berk by the way" said Hiccup "oh, I've never heard of Berk before" said Jack "but I suppose that is unsurprising" he said looking pointedly at the dragon that was contentedly snoozing behind Hiccup. Hiccup caught the glance and frowned back at Jack "This is Toothless he's a night fury, do you not have them where you come from?" asked Hiccup

"No we definitely do not have dragons where I come from, I have travelled pretty much everywhere in the world and I've never seen a dragon before except in old story books" explained Jack. This took Hiccup by surprise the shock was written all over his face which Jack started to study more closely. His bright green eyes looked intelligent and slight body pointed to a thinker not a fighter. Some of his fingers seemed to be covered in a light dusting of charcoal and there where dimples in his fingers that pointed to the use of writing implements. Having been invisible for 300 years Jack had been able to study people intently and was able to tell things about people from a glance. Jamie had made Jack read Sherlock Holmes once which he liked because he wanted to be able to think like Sherlock did. And so in this fashion he studied hiccup looking at how he moved and what he wore and tried to identify every patch of dust and smear of dirt so he could learn more about his would be captor.

It seemed as though Hiccup leant against toothless with great confidence there was a bond of trust there, he also noticed how Hiccups false leg looked as though it would fit perfectly in the strange stirrup. Now that Jack had the chance he could see the red tail fin attached to the dragon and was connected to the stirrup, so the boy and the dragon need each other to fly, there was a history here he would have to figure out at some point. It seemed as though Hiccup was deep in thought and had not noticed Jacks scrutiny, so Jack continued looking at Hiccups clothing, it seemed coarsely woven and primitive, it did not look comfortable. The clothing reminded Jack of similar clothes he used to wear when he was still human; there were also some small burn marks in the fabric along with a lingering smell of metal. Jack then came to the conclusion that he had made the apparatus on the dragon himself possibly in some sort of forge which pretty much no one his age would be messing around with where Jack came from. Then it struck Jack, the flash of light, the unusual power of the wind, but no that wasn't possible was it? Had he really been sent back in time?

…..

"HAVE YOU SEEN THAT FROSTY PRICK?" yelled bunny as he emerged from a tunnel into the Tooth fairies palace to confront Tooth he knew that Jack often visited here and if he didn't tooth usually knew where he was. "Bunny, Language!" exclaimed Tooth as she inwardly cringed at what she was sure was going to be a verbal attack about something or other that Jack had done when he was upset after being at North's workshop yesterday. "Do you know what he did?" questioned Bunny

"let me guess he made it snow?"drawled Tooth abjectly

"Don't get smart with me Sheila" said Bunny angrily "I've just been ambushed in the warren by two very angry desert spirits who woke this morning to find snow and ice covering the pyramids in Egypt" at this news Tooth was really struggling to keep a grin off her face

"Oh Bunny you know he was upset he was probably just trying to get someone's attention" she said with an amused warble in her voice "yea well he got some attention alright, those spirits what his guts, they wanted me to tell them where he is, I would have been tempted if I actually knew where he is" said Bunny glaring at Tooth suspiciously

"He's not here Bunny, I haven't seen him since we were at North's yesterday" explained Tooth "but saying that I guess we better go find him before those spirits get to him" at this bunny rolled his eyes, "why don't we let the sand devils get to him, it might teach him a lesson" mumbled Bunny.

"we can't do that he's a guardian, you go and make sure those desert spirits stay out of the way, I'll go and talk to North he can use the globe to find Jack" said tooth. Bunny scowled at being given orders by tooth but he tapped his foot on the ground and jumped down the hole that appeared as Tooth powered through the air on her way to the pole, missing out on work two days in a row she pondered having to work overtime for the next week to catch up.

….

Hiccup looked at the strange boy in front of him acutely aware that those astonishingly blue eyes were studying him quite intently. Despite being tied up and leaning against what could only be a freezing cold stone wall that was covered in patches of ice Jack managed to look quite comfortable, although his worry over his staff was still plainly obvious. "So where you come from there are no dragons?" asked Hiccup ignoring Jack's agitation, he was still trying to get his head around that one, are the islands around berk the only place where the dragons still exist? "Well I haven't seen any before" said Jack somewhat reluctantly.

"So where do you come from?" asked hiccup yet again, Jack seemed to give this some thought before the answer seemed to present its self to him and he said "Burgess" he said with a grin, Hiccup didn't know why that was funny some inside joke perhaps, he shrugged it off before asking another question "never heard of it, how did you get here?". That wiped the smile off his face he seemed to start to think again before he decided on an answer "I was eaten by a star" said Jack with a look on his face that said he was deadly serious.

Hiccup didn't know what to make of that, this boy seemed to get stranger all the time and Hiccup spent most of his day around dragons. He finally gave up trying to understand the boy he didn't seem dangerous or threatening and he wanted to get home so he wouldn't have to spend another night outside plus we have a staff to search for he thought rolling his eyes. "Ok" Hiccup said getting up decisively and disturbing a sleeping Toothless. Hiccup pulled out his knife and walked towards Jack, Jack's eyes widened at this but he said nothing as Hiccup bent down and cut through his bindings. The white haired boy stood rubbing at his wrists and said "glad you are letting me go" said Jack with a smirk "oh I'm not letting you go just yet, we are going to go and find your staff then you are coming with us back to the village. If you don't come quietly or you do something I don't like Toothless here will turn you to ash, ok?" Jack pouted at this and Toothless grunted in affirmation getting to his feet and yawning to show off his impressive array of very sharp teeth. Hiccup noticed that Jack visibly paled at this, so Hiccup grinned and climbed into the saddle kicking dust onto the fire to put it out he then offered his hand to Jack. The white haired teen considered the hand dubiously; he walked towards the dragon giving the still hot embers a wide birth and received a growl from Toothless before climbing up into the saddle behind Hiccup and blushed a dark blue at the close contact. Glad that Hiccup could not see his deep blue cheeks he wrapped his arms around Hiccup's waist as Toothless launched himself into the air on route to the area of forest where Jack had fallen from the sky.


	3. Chapter 3

**When the wind blows**

**Chapter 3: Discoveries**

Tooth arrived at the pole and flew around the globe shouting for North. One of the yetis looked up at her and warbled in their weird way of speaking and gestured at North's office, Tooth didn't understand the language but she got the message and sped towards the office and banged on the door. "COME!" shouted an irritated North from the other side of the door, Tooth stepped into the office to see North chipping away at a block of ice with a tiny chisel. "Hi North, sorry to bother you but I need to use the Globe" said Tooth

"why?" asked a clearly baffled North she had never asked something like this before

"I need to find Jack, he made it snow in the desert and now some sand spirits are after him, I think we should get to him before they do" sighed an exasperated Tooth.

"sure, I just finish here then I will join you Tooth" said North in his trademark Russian accent whilst rubbing his forehead. Tooth then flew back to the main room in the workshop, she hovered nervously over the control panel, not knowing how to work the globe properly she thought she had best wait for North to appear.

North finally trudged up the newly repaired stairs to the globe room, when he got there he went immediately over to the control panel and started pulling at leavers. The globe stopped it's rotation with a huge groan and all of the lights flickered off, the globe then started to move in the opposite direction as North continued to manipulate the globe multiple coloured dots started to appear all over the globe. "To detect immortals I have to reverse rotation" explained North who then pushed another button and pushed a leaver up causing most of the dots to disappear leaving about 20 to 30 dots left scattered across the globe "These are most powerful immortals, they are ones that are believed in most, like us guardians" said north pointing to a green dot that had just come into view in the Sahara. "That is bunny, what is he doing there?" asked North

"Oh, he is calming down the two Desert spirits that Jack has upset" said Tooth

"Ah so he has made snow in desert" stated North as though he was expecting something like that. Tooth glanced at her purple dot next to the red that was North at the north pole, and she even saw sandy's golden dot moving quickly over Europe as he spread dreams moving from one city to the next. "What does Jack's dot look like?" asked Tooth

"Should be bright blue" said North, Tooth then flew up to the globe circling it twice she could not see a blue dot, there was a black dot in North America, Pitch. An orange dot on Hawaii , Pele, a brown dot in south America, Pan, she paused briefly over a dark blue spot in England however when she focused on it her mind received a picture of the Pagemaster, lots of Ps she noticed, as well as a range of others but no bright blue dot. She made another lap to be sure before returning to North. "There's no blue dot there North, what does that mean?" she asked starting to get worried the emotion seeping into her voice.

"It means we need help" said North turning to the window in the roof as the full moon appeared in view, a reassuring sight that immediately calmed the nerves of both immortals. "Manny" Greeted North "What is news?" the light from the moon focused into a beam over the Guardians logo on the floor where an image of a time turner appeared as if in shadow before disappearing and the moon returned to normal. "Well that was more cryptic than usual" said Tooth

"No it made sense, I will summon sandy and bunny" said North "Then we go to Farther Time's house"

"Oh great" drawled Tooth sarcastically "I have to see his rotten teeth now do I" she said as North turned and pushed on the button to activate the Northern Lights.

...

Toothless flew back to the area where Jack had fallen from the sky and perched on a tree as said boy climbed from his back and into the tree as he scanned for his staff, which as he thought to himself just looked like a dead branch was going to be hard to spot. It took him over an hour with hiccup constantly telling them that they should go before it got dark, but jack finally found his staff wedged high up in a tree he had to descend to the ground before climbing the tree as he could not fly without the staff, his constant companion for the past 300 years was finally in his grasp. He checked the staff over first for any cracks or breakages, seeing it intact and none the worse for wear he tapped to the tree trunk earning as gasp from hiccup, who still sat astride the dragon, as the tree iced over.

Jack then jumped into the air and floated level with the reptile and rider saluting with his staff he said "Thanks for the lift dragon boy but I have to be off now, sorry I couldn't see you village" he smirked before flying off. Hiccup's jaw dropped as he watched the retreating form before scowling in annoyance "we can't let him get away that easily bud" Hiccup said to toothless "come on lets catch up to him." Toothless made a noise as he opened his wings and catapulting them into the air and took off after the boy. They caught up to him fairly quickly which caused a surprised expression to appear on Jack's face, "Wind can you take me home?" Jack asked to seemingly no one and predictably received no response. Hiccup smirked and shouted to him "come with us and I won't have Toothless melt you down" Jack suddenly looked very angry and Hiccup wondered if he had touched a nerve as ice erupted from the staff in Jack's had and narrowly missed his head and causing frost patterns to appear on hiccups helmet.

Toothless did not take kindly to his rider being attacked he dropped back slightly and shot a bolt of plasma at the frost boy who slowed to allow it pass by him he laughed at the obviously pathetic aim looking back at the dragon. Hearing a whooshing noise he looked forwards again to see he was heading into a cloud of fire, the fire hurt, like really hurt the heat was too much for Jack and he passed out again. Hiccup saw Jack plummeting towards the forest again and sighed in exasperation, this was starting to become a pattern he thought as he told toothless to catch him again. Once Jack was secured in Toothless's front paws again Hiccup reached down and pulled the staff out of Jack's limp grasp. Just as Jack woke up groaning "hey give that back!" he shouted indignantly, "You can have it back when you behave" said Hiccup. "Toothless let's go home buddy."

Jack pouted at the boy who was looking down at him from the dragons back "why won't you let me go?" he asked

"because I want to make sure your not a threat, plus I have a weird feeling about you like I'm going to need you and that you need me" Hiccup explained "Dose that make any sense?" he asked the boy as the village came into view. Jack pondered the question, he was a bit confused and disorientated from being knocked out again so he wasn't sure how to respond to that so he just shrugged and answered with "No not really, I think your just a bit mental" he said grinning up at the boy

"Yea you and everyone else" Hiccup said with a sigh.

...

**So that is chapter 3 done, Please let me know what you think, reviews keep me happy and keep me writing**!


End file.
